leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Taric/@comment-24971427-20190717091424/@comment-26203093-20190815025129
Yeah, as much as I love him in best case scenarios he is completely dysfunctional outside of them. His passive should stack so he can at least cast two abilities in sequence without it ruining everything, his cooldowns should be lower overall, and not be over reliant on his passive. and fuck it, basically all his numbers should be higher. Also, I haven't missed a patch have I? Bravado is supposed to do its magic damage on things other than champions right? I don't know wtf happened, but the numbers weren't showing up. So viewing taric through the lens of a juggersupport like how ridiculous would his numbers have to be to actually function as that? Just straight comparing him to mordekaiser. Taric's Q and passive are kinda like morde's except with massive mana requirement and cast sequence requirement, and morde's numbers are basically just higher. W on morde is basically twice as strong and on a lower cooldown, with no alternative for health conversion. And why the shit is the strength of the shield based on the TARGET'S health? shouldn't taric be able to build around making it stronger? Not happening. The dichotomy between having to pick a target to put the shield on in order to help them when they're getting focused and picking a target to more effectively cover more area with your spells means you're only getting half the effects your abilities are supposed to serve. E... Mordekaisers CC is straight up better. The magic penetration is where the actual damage in the ability lies, but it covers a larger area, has a longer range, and a shorter fucking prep time, and actually gets his target next to him so he can slap him. It's overall better than tarics in pretty much any but the most convoluted of cooperative maneuvers. And then the ult. ... Usually how you mitigate damage is by surprise attacking people and landing CC. It also usually sets you up to do kills via the damage and lockdown it provides. Tarics ult shits sparkles for 2.5 seconds which is never short enough to use reactively, and due to not locking anyone down is still pretty shit when diving when you're filling a role that's expected to be doing the lock down. He either needs to be able to set himself up to use his passive or stop relying on it. Currently, any number of changes I'd want: passive grants him 10-20% movement speed on pretty much any ability cast.They could double the Armor scaling on the passive too and it probably still wouldn't be noticeable. Q should heal himself for more, at least when building tank, because paying 110 mana for 150 health + 5% of his max, even in aoe is rough. W should get reduced cooldowns on rank and scale up to 15% of tarics own health, not the targets. Passive bonus armor might as well be reduced. And then the E. armor scaling is low. AP scaling is low. Aight, fine, it's there for CC. 1.25 second stun ain't that much. For an aoe 70 units wide, it's awful. For an ability with prep time wtf is going on. I get that you can do some fun shit like lee sin jumping half way across the map with your stun in tow, but it's so fucking bad in almost every other use case. You have to predict your team mate's actions, your enemies actions, and your own actions in order to make sure the ability covers the area it's supposed to, and if your ally starts moving even a little bit differently... it's now just a bad ability, that's unreliable on a high cooldown with bad scaling that the character using needs to land in order to be useful, but requires his team mates to set it up for him - while being put in the role of the support who's supposed to set up his own team. And even when he succeeds, the pay off isn't that great. If they basically removed the gimmick, and just made it twice as wide, it would already be more useful in teamfights which is where he's supposed to shine and it's because he only has to account for his own positioning and the enemy's when setting it up. R feels like it should at least provde a speed boost before the shield. It feels like he's so power gated by his ability duplication that it's actually getting in the way of him both functioning well and being fun in most situation. At minimum, if dazzle overlaps it should have an increased area of effect at the cross section. The number of times people have avoided that thing simply by sauntering around taric because of how narrow that thing is is ridiculous. it turns it into some fucking fiora riposte mindgame situation where you need to read them perfectly in order to get use out of the ability, but it's still smaller, CC for less and is less reliable in close quarters, and even has a longer arming time that that god damn ability for a duelist. I have to start increasing the gap between me and the enemy in order to make sure they can't walk around it - but unlike fiora, taric doesn't have a dash to reposition, and should constantly be attacking but has to stop any hope of achieving that goal if he hopes to land the E. And how often do you think I can rely on my team mates to stick to their trajectory so my E lands? The answer is never. Or pay attention to the stun at all to try to make it land? Why would you ever? Yeah, taric's been a bad time lately. Honestly, he feels like he has only half the kit of a normal support, and half of a fighter that heals with autos instead of damaging, and I can't ever get people who are willing to cover the other half of the support's kit in terms of CC. so you end up in teams with 2.5 fighters, 1 assassin and an adc that ain't being protected, because as much you can heal when nobody's got CC to stop the equally aggressive enemy team with 3 times the cc? think your 2.5 delayed invulnerability is going to save them? Does fucking anybody pick CC these days? The closest I've gotten lately is braum, and he's less CC and more brute force tanking.